Weekend for Two
by authorjazmyne
Summary: "It had been too many days since the last time they had the opportunity to so thoroughly enjoy each other, nearly two weeks..." Prompt: Hobbs/Raydor - strap-on


_Prompt: Sharon/Andrea - strap-on_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and the occasional almost giggle. Sharon sometimes became giddy after a few orgasms, high off the pleasure that Andrea made her feel. Andrea enjoyed this very much, loved the way Sharon's chest vibrated against the side of her own body where they were connected, smiled at the tickle of her lover's breath on her neck when soft laughter spilled from her lips. While trying to catch her own breath, Andrea idly stroked Sharon's damp hair and luxuriated in the glow of a euphoric Sharon.

They lay like this now, a sheet tangled between their joint legs but not covering much of anything. It was an ivory ribbon of fabric across toned thighs, damp from their perspiration. Soon one of them might remove it from their bodies completely, but for now they both seemed content to stay as they were. They were comfortable and relaxed. Sharon's head was tucked into the crook of Andrea's neck, and one of her hands was lightly caressing Andrea's biceps. Andrea's heart was finally beating close to a normal rate, although it would skip a beat or two every time Sharon tenderly brushed her lips over a sensitive spot on her neck or let one of the soft rushes of laughter out into her ear.

Andrea turned her head to the side and reached over to the nightstand, twisting her body ever so slightly. Sharon protested as Andrea pulled herself away from the other woman, murmuring, "Not yet," and wrapping her hand around Andrea's arm to keep her still. Andrea chuckled and continued reaching for her cell phone.

When she had the device in her hand, she settled back down properly and brought her lips to the top of Sharon's head and kissed her hair. "I'm only checking the time," she told her with a little amusement in her voice.

Sharon hummed into Andrea's neck and returned the kiss that had been given to her. Andrea wondered where Sharon thought she might be heading off to anyway, given that it was late at night and they had now been living together for a little over a month. She was already at the only place she wished to be, and there wasn't a thing that could make her want to leave neither the bed she shared with Sharon or the space in her lover's arms.

Squinting her eyes, Andrea pressed the button on her phone to display the time. The bright light of the screen still managed to be a shock for her eyes even after preparing herself for it. So just as quickly as she turned it on, she turned it back off.

"What's the time?" Sharon questioned, still speaking into Andrea's neck. Her voice was no more than a quiet whisper; her laughter had subsided and her breaths were normal. She sounded not sleepy but something akin to it, perhaps sated, each word taking its time to leave her mouth.

"Just past the ten o'clock hour," she answered, placing her phone back on the nightstand and then shifting so she slowly turned onto her side. "Ten-twelve, to be exact."

Sharon easily adjusted while responding, "And you said we wouldn't miss our reservations." She gently poked Andrea's shoulder while saying this, laying her head down close to Andrea's.

With Sharon now facing her, Andrea could see the slow smirk that appeared on her lips. Her own lips formed a grin, her hand lazily following the curves of Sharon's body from her hip to her shoulder. On her way back down, at Sharon's breast, she paused, letting her thumb brush the softened nipple and the sensitive skin that surrounded it. Almost instantly it began to pucker, tightening beneath the slow circular motion of her thumb; she heard Sharon's breath hitch in her throat, and then her chest was pushed out an inch or two to encourage Andrea to continue. She did so, taking the peak of her lover's breast between her thumb and finger and rolling it from side to side, squeezing her fingers around the rather responsive flesh.

"I take full responsibility for us missing our dinner plans. Can't say I'm all that sorry."

Andrea swept her tongue over her lips and let her eyes drop down to Sharon's naked chest, eyes traveling a familiar path down the delicious curves and lines that made up her lover's beautiful body. She traced her collarbones and the soft swell of breasts, moved lower to the dip of a trim waist and the rise of a hip, followed an invisible line from that hip to the one against the bed, and then bit her lip and hummed lowly while letting her eyes linger at Sharon's center. In the dark it wasn't much more than a shadowy space between Sharon's thighs, but Andrea knew every crevice and fold of flesh there intimately.

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head, letting her hand snake down so that her fingers could brush over the trimmed thatch of hair that covered Sharon's mons, "not at all sorry."

When Andrea looked back up, Sharon's eyes were closed and the corner of her lower lip was caught between her teeth. Andrea lightly scratched her blunt nails through the hair beneath her fingers and then gently tugged. She watched Sharon shiver and bite her lip all the more harder, and then she leaned forward to capture that very lip between her own teeth. Sharon released it upon feeling Andrea's tongue slowly run across her mouth and was rewarded with the delicious pressure of Andrea's nibbling teeth.

It had been too many days since the last time they had the opportunity to so thoroughly enjoy each other, nearly two weeks. With Rusty moving out - which Sharon hadn't been ready for even after having months to prepare for it - and changes happening all around them both at work, it had been a chaotic few weeks. They had both been in need of a real break, especially after one of Andrea's long trials that had finally been wrapped up a few days ago. Provenza had been more than happy to remind Sharon that they would be fine without her for a few days, telling her he could handle whatever came their way. So the weekend was theirs alone, no work, no kids after their weekly Friday check-ins, and no interruptions. Sharon had made them reservations at a restaurant they had been wanting to try, and it was supposed to be the beginning to their special weekend. However, when Andrea came home and found Sharon half-dressed in front of the mirror, she could not resist sliding up behind her and kissing her partner's neck while telling her how amazing she looked. Twenty minutes later they were both naked in bed and Andrea had already decided she did not want to leave the apartment when she could stay home and make love to Sharon.

As Andrea sucked Sharon's lip into the warmth of her mouth and she felt the other woman's fingers curl around her neck, she still had no regrets about choosing to stay home instead of going out. Sharon had made it clear throughout the night that she did not have any real desire to leave either, her desire to be as close to Andrea as physically possible demonstrated repeatedly with strong arms wrapped around Andrea's body, legs tangled with Andrea's own or thrown over a hip, and various other things. There had been a burning flame in Sharon's green eyes, lust thick in the air the moment Andrea placed the first kiss to her lover's smooth skin. And Andrea had felt Sharon's wanting, her passion, the moment Sharon turned around and guided Andrea's lips to her mouth with her hand gripping Andrea's jaw. It had warmed Andrea from head to toe, a delicious pleasure that made her feel weak in the knees and had her heart hammering in her chest.

Sharon kissed her like this now. No matter how small the kiss, there was always such passion involved, so much feeling in the way Sharon kissed her. She was a woman filled to the brim with emotion, and it spilled forth whenever their mouths connected like this. Andrea once thought it was a shame that many did not see how passionate Sharon was, how such strong emotions drove her in everything she did, but later thought only of how lucky she was to know that information so intimately. She savored every moment where she was given the chance to witness it, let the pleasure from every kiss ripple inside her, allowed every ounce of Sharon's love to fill her body until it was all she knew. With each kiss, each sweet connection of their lips and bodies, each whispered word from Sharon's mouth, Andrea was reminded of all the reasons why she was so completely in love with the other woman. She was reminded how much she too was loved in return.

Sharon laughed against Andrea's mouth, unlike the light giggle that had been present after the last orgasm she had enjoyed earlier. This laugh was short and quick, and it vibrated against Andrea's lips. Sharon removed Andrea's hand from between them and laced their fingers together instead, letting them rest over her thigh after she draped it across Andrea and pulled her in closer. Andrea gave Sharon's hand a squeeze and moaned. Her head spun with the incredible sensations that started up at the back of her skull and traveled along the curve of her spine. Sharon's tongue flicked upward, and then the warm muscle slipped between Andrea's lips and licked into her mouth. Andrea's tongue greeted it, their tongues touching, tasting, and then Sharon pulled back to release a heavy breath and a soft moan.

Andrea opened her eyes to look at Sharon, overtaken by her own strong emotions as she normally was whenever they were alone and she could just gaze into her partner's eyes. There was something truly remarkable about these moments. It was as if everything ceased to exist and all there was was this woman who looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Andrea laughed about this in her head because to her it seemed impossible, Sharon looking at her like this when Andrea thought the very same thing about Sharon. Some people thought that loving someone made them seem perfect to you, but it was not perfection she saw when she looked at Sharon. It was in fact her imperfections and Sharon's awareness of her faults that made Andrea find Sharon so incredibly beautiful - and it didn't hurt that she was already a stunning woman.

A brilliant smile stretched across Sharon's lips. Even in the dark it glittered in her eyes, a silent happiness. Andrea leaned in and kissed Sharon's temple, felt the soft flutter of lashes on her cheek, and then moved her mouth over to kiss over the lines at the edge of Sharon's eye. She lingered, breathed in, and then smiled her own smile. When she pulled back, Sharon followed, leaning with her whole body, breasts to breasts, hip to hip, and tucked her head into the spot between Andrea's shoulder and head while they rolled over. On her back, Andrea wound her arm around Sharon and held her close, consumed by the sense of peace she had been experiencing for the last few hours with Sharon.

They were still for a while. It was just the soft thud of hearts beating and the quiet sounds of breaths in the dark bedroom. Andrea had always loved how they needn't say or do much to enjoy the other's company, and it was only more satisfying once they became lovers and they discovered how much they both enjoyed just laying with each other. There was something incredibly rewarding about finding someone who could make you feel as happy and at peace as Sharon did by only being near her. So for a few minutes they stayed like that.

They were quiet and still and together...until one of their stomachs growled, sounding loud in the quietness, and they both chuckled.

"Perhaps skipping dinner wasn't our best idea for the night," Sharon murmured into Andrea's neck, her breath tickling the skin.

Andrea 'mmm'ed in agreement and untangled her fingers from Sharon's. "We can order something if you like," she said while reaching for her phone once again. She wasn't really in the mood for cooking, and she was almost certain Sharon wasn't either. After checking the time, Andrea added, "The Thai place we like is still delivering, and I believe the pizzeria, not the one that's closest to us but the other one, is open as well."

Sharon moved away from Andrea's neck and shifted so that she was lying next to her, on her side as she had been earlier. She propped her head up on her hand, and Andrea lifted her brow inquisitively. "What would you prefer?"

Andrea lifted up on her shoulders and shook out her blonde hair a bit, knowing it was a mess. When Sharon started running her fingers through it, she smiled at her. "Pizza's faster," she said. The Thai restaurant once took an hour to deliver, and since then they'd always went to pick up their orders instead.

"And greasier," Sharon countered with a smile to match the one Andrea gave her.

"Did I not give you a workout worthy of a treat tonight?" Andrea asked, laughing as she turned her head to gently nip Sharon's lip and then kiss her.

Sharon moaned. Her lashes fluttered. "You don't reward a good workout with unhealthy food," she said once her eyes opened again.

"I think good is a bit of an understatement," Andrea said with a slight shrug. "I gave you a fantastic workout."

Sharon laughed and lifted her hand to caress Andrea's cheek, her fingers cool, making Andrea's skin feel even warmer than it already was. "If I remember correctly I was already rewarded for it, though," and then, leaning in so that her lips brushed Andrea's ear when she spoke, in a low husk, she added, "many, many times."

Andrea trembled ever so slightly and hummed. Sharon's tongue flicked her earlobe and then she pulled it into her mouth and gently nibbled for a few seconds before pulling away, a smirk on her lips. Andrea's breath felt heavier, her body hotter. Sharon could make her feel weak in a matter of seconds, and the look in her eyes said she was very much aware of the power she had over Andrea and her body.

Andrea took a moment to breathe in and out a few times, hoping to calm the stirring she felt low in her belly. "So Thai?" she then questioned.

"No, pizza is okay with me," she replied neutrally, "whichever you want." She said this as she got out of bed, and Andrea watched as Sharon stretched and then excused herself.

Andrea watched her go into the bathroom and then ordered a small pizza, choosing Sharon's favorite.

When the bathroom door opened again, Andrea turned her head to the left. Sharon was now wearing a cream robe and her hair was up in a clip. "Thirty minutes," Andrea informed Sharon while getting out of the bed herself. "And I hope that robe is coming back off after we've eaten dinner."

Sharon hummed with amusement and pulled Andrea into her. The silky fabric of her robe felt luxurious against her naked flesh, and as she wound her arms around Sharon's neck she let out a soft sound full of pleasure.

"If you want it off..." Sharon whispered as she brushed their lips together.

"All I have to do is ask," Andrea finished, pulling Sharon's lip into her mouth to suck it gently.

Sharon moaned and shook her head, hands gliding up Andrea's naked back. "If you want it off," she repeated, looking into Andrea's eyes, "take it off of me."

Andrea groaned. "Even better," she said into Sharon's mouth, kissing her passionately.

For a few minutes they embraced and kissed, stroking with their fingertips and teasing with their nibbling teeth. When Andrea's mouth started moving down Sharon's throat, the pressure of her lips increasing with each kiss she gave, Sharon slipped her hand into Andrea's hair and lightly pulled her away.

"Not yet," she breathed out, although she didn't seem as if she was ready for Andrea to stop.

Andrea grumbled unintelligibly and pulled back, pecking Sharon's mouth and then taking her turn in the bathroom. She heard Sharon breathe out heavily and then say she would be in the front just as the door was closing.

It was nearly five minutes later when Andrea slipped into the kitchen. Sharon was reaching up for something out of one of the cabinets, her weight on her toes, her tight calves looking incredible, her thighs exposed, and Andrea had to bite her lip to stop herself from groaning aloud at the sight. She couldn't have planned this better if she tried, she thought.

She went over to Sharon and put her hands on the other woman's hips. They didn't stay there long at all. She slid them up Sharon's sides, thumbs on her back, and then moved to the front of the other woman's body to lift and cup her breasts in her hands. Sharon stopped reaching for whatever it was she was in search of and put her hands on the counter instead, still standing on her toes. She breathed out slowly, her chest pressing into Andrea's hands.

When she looked over her shoulder and noticed Andrea was still naked, she rubbed her lips together and looked up into the blonde's eyes. "I didn't know we were eating in the nude tonight," she said amusedly.

Andrea ducked her head and kissed Sharon's shoulder through the robe. "We're not having dinner just yet," she responded between kisses, moving up to Sharon's neck, delighted to hear her breath already heavy and see her head tilt to the side invitingly. She swept her tongue up Sharon's neck and squeezed her breasts. "And I brought something out here for you."

Sharon nodded her head and whispered, "I noticed." And then to prove that she had in fact noticed, she leaned back into Andrea and rolled her hips. Her ass pressed to Andrea and the strap-on she had slipped on, and Andrea looked up to see her eyes full of that same wanting that had been burning in them when Andrea first came home and had Sharon in a similar position. "I could feel you against me."

Andrea thumbed her partner's hard nipples through the thin fabric of her robe and then slid one of her hands down Sharon's front. She slipped into the robe and lightly stroked Sharon's warming skin, her stomach, her hip, the top of a thigh. There was already so much heat coming from between her legs that Andrea couldn't resist cupping her there, letting her fingers feel for themselves how hot and damp Sharon was. The response she received was instant, a whimper as Sharon widened her stance. Andrea had wanted to continue touching and kissing Sharon back in the bedroom before she had been stopped, and from the feel of it, from the delicious warmth and wetness that met her fingers as she began to rub them back and forth, it felt as if Sharon had shared her desire then as well. A harsh shiver worked its way through Sharon's body, and Andrea moaned in response to it, stroking Sharon's folds and clitoris.

Andrea buried her head in the crook of Sharon's neck, sucking and breathing against her, eyes closed. Sharon's hips moved in small circles, and Andrea had to brace herself on the counter with her other hand when Sharon started moaning and breathing quickly. The sounds Sharon made made her knees feel weak and she hadn't even really begun yet.

Sharon reached behind her, slipping her hand between them. Andrea had already lubed up the dildo before coming into the kitchen, and Sharon was incredibly wet on her own already. So when Sharon shifted and guided the toy into her, shocking Andrea a bit because it was usually her that made this move, it did not come as surprise that the silicone cock slid into Sharon so perfectly. Sharon moaned and stilled, and Andrea kissed her neck and focused on the sound of her breathing. Those first few seconds after being filled, Sharon's breath nearly stopped completely, and then she released a breathy sigh. It was Andrea's sign to continue, and so she did.

Sharon leaned forward and pressed her chest to the counter. Andrea used one of her hands to pull Sharon's robe from her shoulder, exposing her freckled skin, and then lowered her mouth down to it. As her hips rocked back and forth, working the toy in and out of Sharon, her mouth focused on kissing and sucking every visible inch of skin within its reach.

Sharon was beautifully vocal, her moans freely falling from her parted lips as she matched Andrea's thrust with her own. They moved together with ease, finding a rhythm that worked well for them quickly. Sharon liked when Andrea slid into her slowly but hard at first; Andrea knew this already, but it never failed to excite her to hear the soft plea of _harder_ under Sharon's breath, hidden beneath her moans until Andrea was giving her exactly as she wanted. She would drag it out sometimes, _most of the time_ , enjoying making Sharon beg her even though they both knew Andrea always gave Sharon everything she wanted. But this time she did not tease or make her ask.

This time Andrea mouthed at Sharon's shoulder where she was free to suck sensitive flesh as hard as she liked without worrying about making a mark someone might see. She worked her hips back and forth hard, and she stroked her hand up and down Sharon's thigh, up to her hip. She listened to the pattern of Sharon's harsh breaths and the quick moans that rushed out into the kitchen, letting it fill her ears while she penetrated Sharon. It was delicious, each sound, each second, being able to feel their thighs rock into one another, seeing the pleasure displayed so vividly across Sharon's face each time she glanced up. Andrea worked her hips all the more faster as she became more turned on, Sharon's pleasure feeding into her own.

When Andrea's fingers brushed across Sharon's mound and dipped down, landing on Sharon's clit, Sharon shoulders lifted up and her back arched. "Oh my god," rushed out past her lips, and Andrea grinned, flicking her eyes up to look at Sharon. It was quite the sight, her jaw slackened and eyes screwed tight, her forehead and temples shiny with sweat. Andrea kissed her way over to her ear and captured it between her teeth, and at the same time caught Sharon's clit between her thumb and forefinger. And again, "Oh my god," filled the kitchen.

Andrea's eyes fell shut. She could feel herself beginning to move closer to an orgasm and knew that Sharon couldn't be too far from her own. She nibbled Sharon's ear and rolled the pads of her fingers over the sensitive bud between them, all while making sure she kept up the same hard thrust that was pushing Sharon into the counter a bit every time they moved forward together.

Sharon's hand reached behind her and grabbed Andrea's hip, her fingers pressing into heated flesh as she squeezed. "Not yet," she heard Sharon moan out, shaky but clear enough for Andrea to understand. But this time she was not trying to get Andrea to stop before they got too far. "On the sofa," she requested instead.

Andrea asked for no explanation. They were on the sofa within seconds, and Sharon was straddling Andrea while looking into her eyes. Andrea's fingers worked fast to untie the belt around Sharon's waist, wanting to see all of her, just as she assumed Sharon had wanted to be able to see Andrea. Andrea slowly ran her palms up Sharon's stomach, over her breasts, and then looked back into Sharon's eyes as she continued to her shoulders to slide the robe off of her completely.

Sharon smiled and framed Andrea's face with her hands. Her lips slowly turned into a smirk, and Andrea knew that there was something going through her mind. Andrea arched her brow and gripped Sharon's hips. Sharon released a soft groan without breaking eye contact and ground her hips. It took only a few seconds for her to really get into it, for her to allow her body to ride the wave of passion that promised to soon sweep her away.

"I'm close," she whispered, her breath heavy, "and I know - -" Andrea squeezed one of Sharon's nipples, and her breath hitched. "I know," she repeated, "you love getting to watch me." Sharon licked her lips and, still not breaking the connection between their eyes, said with a moan, "I want you to watch me."

It was almost unnoticeable, but a slight smirk appeared on her lips again before she brought her hands to the back of the sofa and started riding Andrea with more power behind her hips. Andrea swore under her breath and watched, because, like Sharon had said, she loved being able to do so. She caressed Sharon's thighs and her ass, not guiding or rushing, just holding, and moved her eyes from the toy Sharon was riding to the heavy-lidded eyes that were trying to stay focused on her. She ducked her head down and mouthed Sharon's breasts, still glancing up with her head tilted to the side, and then sucked one of her lover's nipples between her tightly clamped lips.

Sharon's eyes slammed shut. And as Andrea worked her tongue back and forth over the turgid nipple and sucked it, Sharon released a string of yeses that started out as clear words and soon became desperate breaths. Andrea knew Sharon was about to come, and so she slipped one of her hands around to Sharon's clit and let her thumb quickly move up and down over the side of the bundle of nerves.

Sharon gasped and flung her head back. "Just like that," she cried, and, "oh yes, please."

Andrea pulled back from Sharon's chest to watch her. She worked her thumb up and down and sucked her lower lip into her mouth to quiet the sounds that were escaping her own mouth so she could focus on those that Sharon made. Sharon's breaths were loud and heavy, a panting that made her chest rise and fall rapidly. There was a desperation to them, just as there was in her movements, in the way her hips barely moved as if she was afraid she'd throw herself off the rhythm she was moving in, like she would move the wrong way and suddenly wouldn't be able to fall into the ecstasy that awaited her. And there was such intense pleasure displayed on her face, beautiful and real, exactly what aroused Andrea's desire.

Sharon moaned a long 'mmmm', and Andrea's heart skipped a beat. In a matter of seconds Sharon was gripping Andrea's shoulders tightly and bowing forward until their foreheads collided, her lips parted and her body taut as she came. Andrea savored every second of it, keeping her eyes completely focused on Sharon until she felt lips upon her own, kissing her hard.

Andrea's mind nearly shut off then, everything around her happening so quickly. Sharon was rising up on her knees and then she was tugging at the strap of the harness that held the toy. The buckle on her hip was undone, without Sharon separating their mouths, and then Sharon's fingers were on her clit. Andrea bit Sharon's lip accidentally when an electric-like surge shot through her body, and then she pulled that very lip into her mouth to stroke it with her tongue. She scooted forward and brought one of her hands to massage Sharon's breast, body flooding with heat and sparking with desire.

Andrea didn't even last two minutes, falling apart beneath Sharon's skillful fingers with hard shakes and sobs of pleasure. It was, as the entire night had been thus far, incredible, and neither of them had wanted to separate when it was over. But Sharon eventually pulled away and gave Andrea's mouth one last kiss for the moment.

"At least one of us needs to be presentable when the delivery person gets here," she said, not yet fully getting up but starting to.

Andrea looked down to the dildo only half strapped to her body and chuckled. "I'm going to assume this doesn't pass as presentable."

Sharon wrapped her hand around the toy and slowly said, "No, not quite. However..."

Interest instantly piqued, Andrea encouraged her to continue. "However...?"

Sharon licked her lips slowly and stroked the wet toy, bringing Andrea's attention to the motion of her wrist. "However," she repeated slowly, "I wouldn't mind seeing you wearing it again before the weekend is over."

Andrea was ready to agree to getting up and putting on some type of clothing so that she might be given the chance to fuck Sharon with the toy again during their weekend together already, but then - -

Sharon stopped working her hand up and down the silicone cock and carefully moved from Andrea's lap, not getting up but going down instead. She dropped down to her knees and glanced up at Andrea. She slowly turned the toy to her mouth and then licked from the base to the tip, maintaining eye contact. She swirled her tongue around the head, moving it in a circular motion, and then pulled it between her lips and sucked the length of it into her mouth while moaning. Andrea's body flooded with a new warmth, and the smirk on Sharon's lips after she pulled back with a pop only worsened it.

"I might even already have a few ideas of things I'd like to do to you while you're wearing it," she shared as she pushed herself up to a standing position.

She was still smirking as she grabbed her robe and headed to the back. Andrea watched her go, following the slight sway of her naked hips, and then she groaned miserably and tossed her head back. "Tease," she called out.

Sharon laughed. "It's called giving you something to look forward to."

Andrea groaned once more for the heck of it and closed her eyes, letting the picture of Sharon on her knees in front of her at least be enjoyed for another moment before she had to get up.

The end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
